theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Insignificant Beliefs
} Season 4, Episode 3 } Episode Information Air Date January 10, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Concealed Uprising Next Episode As The Pain Surfaces Summary As Lorena and Patience remain at the recital studio, Lorena begins to explain to Zyra that she's aware of what she is and what she's capable of. Leaving Zyra astounded of her discovery, Lorena informs her that she has a chance to be apart of a new order that consists of a powerful witch like herself along with a counterpart that despises the prescense of all vampires, which is Patience. Approaching her soundlessly, Lorena also implies to Zyra that she can't take her place beside the most inferious witch of all time and claim the initiative to take action. Zyra replies what will she get out of the compromise in return, which leaves Lorena ultimately blushing due to her repsonse. Lorena replies that she receives the oppurtunity to annihilate the fear within her from the rest of her remaining years and gain insignificant power that will advance her abilities in her magic and will allow her to outstand any undead immortal that approaches her with harm. Zyra begins to estimate her decision before initiating in a thinking process and acknowledges to Lorena's proposal that she accepts and wants in. Addressing Isabella away for a private matter and still restraining Kristina against the impacted barrier, Eric continues to questions her intimidating arrival, which Kristina brutally informs him that Lorena has arisen from exhilment and has recoiled to complete what she's started by obliberating the entire existence of vampires and werewolves. As Eric begins to glare at her with curiousity, he implies that Kristina is misleading by the words of what she has previously stated. Prefering that she was with laughter, Kristina explains to Eric that since he's been on his uncontrollable blood lust conquest, Lorena has been catastrophically demostrating her unravaling power that she currently obtains, which also leads Kristina informing Eric that she shortly gave Vincent a presciption of her mystical antidote. Questioning what happend to Vincent, Eric unanticipatedly hears his brothers voice along with Gordon entering the residene, which Kristina liberates herself from Eric's control and departs rapidly. Quickly arriving to his aid, Eric inquires Vincent on what occured at he recreational center a few hours ago. As Vincent is temporarily unable to speak due to is intriguing recovery, Gordon informs his uncle that his father began to collapse with a ravaging migrane that leads to an unexpected and mysterious guest arriving and approaching the position of Vincent and commencing to him that war against the coven will soon occur and that death will be among the past. As the words revives from his memory, Eric acknowledges who the woman was and no longer doubts the return of their tormenting and superious enemy. Healing from his internal brain vessels, Vincent recovers and makes clear to his brother Eric that he doesn't know how it's relevant and implies that the conclusion of they're loved ones and including themselves may be awaiting, which Eric replies that he's fully aware. Pursuing to complete a task for Eric, Isabella reaches the Bennett residence, which Ayana and Jamia feels the arrival of their companion. Ayana opens the entrance and invites Isabellla in to apprehend the news that she has came to declare to both witches. Isabella informs Ayana that Lorena has returned to seek out vengeance against all immortals of the moon. With no intention of recognizing her name, Jamia becomes quickly familiar with the ancient appellation. Unaware that she knew of her former existence, Jamia explains to Isabella and Ayana that Lorena is the first witch in history that has ever mastered each element of witchcraft and the first to conjure a spell to become completely immortal without a consequence. Implying to Isabella that this war may be out of their hands due to them accepting a conflict against the first and sovereign witch of all time. Ayana replies to Jamia that even if they consisted of the advice from their ancestors, they cannot defeat Lorena. Isabella begins to react in a confused state of mind and informs them that their must be a loop-hole to her immortality. Ayana begins to commemorate that her grandmother once stated to her that their is always an explanation to balance the forces of nature which has to be discovered within' the heart. Jamia implies to Isabella that their might not be a procedure to end Lorena's immortality, but their is a solution to annihilate her completely, which Jamia states that it will take time to decypher within their grimoires. As she departs from the tireless day with Ariana, Selene wonders why she hasn't received no revisements from her maker, which leads to Selene abruptley feeling the pain that has been transfigured onto Vincent for an unapparent reason. She rapidly vacates their current location to return to The Old Ones residence. Not acquainted of why she departed at that specific moment, Ariana takes the initiative of visiting Dominic and knowing he's been struggling with an unknown occurence along with Destiny. As Ariana and Dominic begin to converse about what has been going on within his family for the last couple of days, Dominic informs Ariana about how he and his sister discovered that his family lineage has blessed them with an estranged sibling whom claims to be the cousins of himself and Destiny. Astounded at how it has come to be, Ariana questions whether he could be trusted, which Dominic replies that time will tell but so far he hasn't posed any threats towards them both, he implies to Ariana that he just has disagreements about socializing with vampires. Ariana replies that it's nature that a different species of some sort is considered natural enemies with the other, which is what the genesis of supernaturals created. Dominic informs Ariana that to get him familiar with friends, he's going to introduce to each of their companions when the time is right. Hoping that it all goes well, Ariana lays on the chest of Dominic and implies to him that it doesn't matter how many devastating incidents they come acorss, they'll always manage to prevail. With Camille questioning the scrarred mark she just received from her necklace, Scott trys to comfort her but is informed by Ariana that he has to understand in order to be in a relationship with her, there are going to be difficult problems that arise and sometimes it may have a catastrophic affect on their lives. Not caring about the destructive events that may lie ahead in order to be with Camille, Scott states that every aspect that takes place currently or in the future is worth going through because he proclaims that Camille is worth having in his life. Scott implies that he doesn't want no situations to come between their relationship, which leaves Camille in asurprising expression, which she didn't expect from Scott. Embracing him with a comforting kiss, Camille states that if something ever happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Leaving Scott thinking, she announces to Scott that if he really loved her, he wouldn't get involved in her situations, which leads to her asking Scott to promise. Accepting that he wouldn't, Scott proclaims just to be apart of her life and not to get involved in dangerous circumstances. Informing him that she has to retreat to her residence, Camille caresses Scott and departs from his location. Driving home from their midterm exams and being informed of Lorena's threatning advice, Michael advises Kate not to necessitate herself with what The Old Ones are getting themselves into. He also informs her that Lorena is planning to exterminate the entire species of both vampires and werewolves and that she can be defeated easily by Lorena and her accomplices. Warning Michael not to under-estimate that training she has received, Kate request that she can help with terminating the upcoming plans that Lorena has in store for Michael and his siblings. Thinking of how it could benefit themselves, Michael informs Kate that Lorena is currently an individual who is incapable of defeating, especially the dominant years she have over Michael and The Old Ones. Kate replies to Michael that it's the reason why she has returned, due to the past innocent humans The Old Ones has slaughtered during the beginning of time itself and now Lorena wants vengeance. Michael agrees to her understanding and informs her that problematic times lie ahead for them and when it arrives, they all must be prepared. Constantly trying to contact André on his cellular phone, Sariah summons him which he instantly senses the calling of Sariah and rapidly appears at her location and examines what the problem may be. Sariah enlightens André of what is currently occuring at the residence and how Lorena had briefly infiltrated the recreational center and initiated harm against Vincent. André states that her process of destroying all supernaturals has already begun and that lives will soon be lost due to destructive events that will soon take place. Sariah also informs André that Eric, Michael, Kate, Gordon are currently in the prescense of aiding Vincent and discussing of what action they will take against defeating Lorena. André announces that it's not considered an easy task but they will take a risk for their loved ones in order to protect them from Lorena's insensual power. Sariah approaches André and implies to him that if his life is to be lost then she insists that they shall die together when the time comes, which André replies with an acceptable gesture. Having lunch at a local diner, Destiny and Brian spends time to discuss how Brian could get to known their companions and not judge their humanity of what they are externally but how their personality defines them internally. Brian reacts confused and states that it's not what they are that affects him but how they survive off slaughtering innocent beings everyday of every hour. Destiny replies that some do not require the blood of live humans but they feed off blood bags to keep them alive and strong. She also explains that it's due to who they will become after a specific vampire has completed their transition. Agreeing with her statement, Brian declares that he intends on meeting the original family of vampires and that he tends to become an ally in their lives. Appreciating his acknowledgement, Destiny receives an unexpected call from her son Gordon, which she discovers that Vincent recently attacked by Lorena. Furious about the incident, Destiny informs her son that she's on her way and insists that Brian comes along, which will give him the oppurtunity to meet his upcoming companions. With the arrival of Michael and Kate at the residence and as Vincent completely heals from his torments, Eric demands a brief meeting to inform each member of his family that they should be aware and keep their ground. Also attending their meeting is Terrell, Becca, and Jaden, whom are the three vampire sheriffs that is responsible for each of their areas of New York. Eric informs them that he should be quickly notified of any incident that occurs in each borough within each day. Understanding and accepting his declaration, the residence begins to oscillate, which the windows continues to disturb themselves. As Eric hears the prescense of Lorena and her three companions whom are Patience and Zyra; Eric loudly announces to take cover, as each window and the entrance door collapses with intriguing turbulences. As Lorena enters the household, she implies The Old Ones to show themselves, which Eric rapidly approaches within distance and informs Lorena that she knows how to make quite an entrance, which Lorena concludes with a intentional grin. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thomas Dekker as Jaden Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Soundtrack 1. Floating- Portugal The Man 2. Skinny Love- Birdy 3. Not- Cheyenne Mize 4. Get Some- Lykke Li 5. Compulsion- Doves Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes